Help Me
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Peter has a conversation with Jesus. He's not sure if this idea would work or not. Would Jesus be able to help with the idea? Find out Scripture taken from ESV.
1. Matthew 5:15

Peter had some time alone and talked with Jesus for a while.

"Jesus, mind if we talk?" Peter asked.

He's one of Jesus's disciples.

Jesus came closer to Peter and asked, "What about, Peter?"

"Well, I have been reading some scripture recently and wanted to ask something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

Jesus wasn't so sure what Peter had on his mind, so he listened.

"What have you been reading, Peter?" Jesus asked.

"I was reading from Matthew, but I have finished reading the first five chapters. Something came to me that made me come to you."

"What? You've been praying."

"Of course, Jesus. While reading the scripture from chapter 5 verse fifteen. Here's what I saw:

He read the words from what Jesus had said in red letters.

"You said this yourself, Jesus.

Nor do people light a lamp and put it under a basket, but on a stand, and it gives light to all in the house."

"Yes, I did say that. What does it have to do with your question?"

"Well, I have been praying and God wants me to become a minister to a church."

"I'm glad that God has made you think on the scripture, Peter. I would go for it and see what happens," Jesus told him.

"That's what I thought you would say."

Peter had been a disciple for Jesus for quite a while.

"I haven't found the right congregation to do this, Jesus. Would you like to help me?" Peter asked.

"Of course I'd be glad to help, Peter. We can look at the scripture together and see what we can decide on."

"That would be wonderful, Jesus. It would give me a better idea."

So Peter kept his Bible with him. He was happy to see that Jesus was able to help. He had more strength than anybody else has, no matter what you need help with.

So the two of them sat down and Jesus sat next to his disciple. He took the Bible from Peter. He did see that Peter was right – He did see that those words were his, and He never forgot them.

"I did say that, Peter. I do just want people to know who are believers or not that I am here to help them, not just you."

"I understand, Jesus. Spending time with you is awesome. What should I do about that scripture? Give the congregation a try and see what happens?"

"I would do the same thing, Peter. I'd go for it."

"Then I shall do it. You can help me since we're already talking about it right now."

"I'd be planning to do that. You will be a success at ministering in a whole lot of people. I will be right next to you."

"Thank You, Jesus. You're very awesome."

"I like hearing those words."

"I'm sure You do. When do You think I should start this?"

"We'll keep talking about it. Continue to pray to God and see what He has planned. I don't know what God will tell you. He has control of everything, including our strength."

"I know. When should I tell you when I hear something from God?"

"You don't need to let me know, Peter. I will be there and see for myself on what God tells you. I do not even know what you both have been talking about lately, so I would let you do the work," Jesus told him.

"Okay. It's not easy doing something like this. What if I fail?"

"Nothing is possible unless you decide and see for yourself that God makes everything possible."

Peter saw that Jesus had a very good point.

"If God does say that I can try this, who would help me preach the messages to the congregation?" Peter asked.

"God is in charge of all that, not us. It's for you both to decide."

Peter saw that He had another good point.

"I'll see what I can do the next time I say my prayers."

"That's good. At least God will give you light for the new church that He wants you to open up. The church has light when God is there every week on the Sabbath," Jesus said.

"I know. I'm scared and excited to see what happens once God lets me give this a try."

"That's good to be both scared and happy at the same time. We all fear God, including me."

"Jesus, that's crazy. You are the perfect One. You have no reason to be afraid of God."

Jesus didn't need to be reminded.

"Well, I better go and leave you alone with God. I will see you again soon."

"Have a good day."


	2. Genesis 1:3, John 14:6

A few days after Peter had that conversation with Jesus, it was time to look at other Scriptures on the message about light. He thought it wasn't necessary to have Jesus involved on this one. He'll talk with Him again some other time. His Bible he had looked like it was starting to fall apart anytime soon, so it was time to get another one to replace it.

Next he flipped to Genesis 1:3.

Before he began to read, he decided to say a quick prayer.

"Father, I may not know what You have in mind for this new mission that You want me to start. Only You know where I am heading on this mission.

"I will be doing my best to follow You on what I have to do to bring this new mission with light. I am happy that Jesus said He would be right by to help me when I get stuck. Getting stuck is no fun, that I know. In Your Name, Amen."

Now it was time to look at Genesis 1:3.

And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light.

Now he was starting to get the idea where God was heading him out to do for this new journey. Yes, there is light, he told himself.

Peter asked himself a few questions about this, and planned to talk with Him about it and see what Jesus would say. He felt it was time to talk with Him right now so he wouldn't forget later when they talk again.

Then he decided to see where Jesus is and ask if they could have another conversation about this topic of the ministry Peter is about to start soon. How soon? Peter asked himself.

He found Jesus. He was alone, so he thought it was a good time to chat. Jesus saw him coming his way.

"Hello, Peter," he greeted him.

"Hi, Jesus. There is something on my mind."

"What's that?" Jesus asked.

"Remember the last time I talked with You, You did mention that we would be together on this whole ministry thing that I was called to do. Something made me think more."

"That's good. What do you want to ask me this time?"

"I was just asking myself how soon do I have to wait to start this?"

Peter had a confused look on his face. No wonder he wanted to chat.

"This is up to you and you decide that for yourself, Peter. If you think God is telling you that He is ready for you to start now, then there's your answer."

"That's what I was afraid of. Remember last time I asked what would have happen if I did fail on these people?"

"That won't happen, Peter. Remember what I said about truth, way and life. No one comes to the Father expect through me."

"I do remember that."

Jesus did notice Peter still had his Bible with him and it was falling apart, but didn't say anything to Peter about it.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to ask me?"

"I do, but I can't remember what it was," Peter answered.

"If you do remember, you can still share it with me."

"I plan to do that. This is all I can think of at the moment. As I said before in our last conversation, I am both excited and scared. This is something new that I have never done before, but I somehow have the feeling people might not want me to be the one and do this job."

"We will keep talking about ideas on what you could do to start this new job," Jesus said.

"I like talking about it with other people. I'd better go now."

It was dinnertime, so he left Jesus to see what he could find.


	3. Psalm 56:13, Psalm 119:105

Before going to sleep that night, Peter ended up saying a prayer as he normally does. He never writes prayers down.

"Father, Thank You for today. I enjoyed spending time talking with Your Son today. It was a nice time to talk. I may not know where I will be going with this new ministry. Like I told Your Son, what if I fail? I know that's a negative thought, but this is what I think.

I know You will always be by my side through this ministry You have chosen for me as a disciple. I may not know where the location You have chosen for starting a new church, but I will go along with what You have planned. This will be a long shot, but it's worth a try. In Your Name, Amen."

That's when Peter got off his knees. They were starting to feel like they were going to fall asleep. When he stood up, he stretched, which felt good. Peter did remember a verse he had remembered in one of the Scriptures he talked with Jesus a few days ago. Here's what he kept in mind:

For you have delivered my soul from death,

I will render thank offerings to you.

Yes, my feet from falling,

That I may walk before God

In the light of life.

This is what Peter's mind had been stuck with. He remembered that last conversation they both had been bought up. It's true that He is the light of the world, and Peter did believe that. He's still having negative thoughts about this whole opening a church idea.

Of course it's true Peter is following God before Him, but had felt His presence was next to him all along. He told himself if he fails, maybe God wouldn't be there if this ministry didn't work out. That's not true since God is always with us, no matter what we do.

From now on, Peter told himself that he would try to stop negative thoughts and feelings when God is ready for him to preach the Gospel with his new congregation. He didn't want to be the leader. He'd rather be the follower. But not this time. God had wanted him to be the leader of this new ministry since He had chosen him.

So he also looked back on another Scripture that Jesus had quoted, but again it was from the Old Testament with Psalms.

Your world is a lamp to my feet

And a light to my path.

Now after he was finished looking back at that conversation with Jesus, it was time for bed. He'll think more tomorrow on what would happen.


	4. Isaiah 2:5, Isaiah 49:6

Once again, Peter was in prayer with God, but he didn't need Jesus to hang around and hear what he had to say. At least alone time is always good when you want to pray to the Lord.

Before he did that, the next Scripture he was going to look at was once again from the Old Testament with Isaiah. Here's what this short verse said:

O house of Jacob,

Come, let us walk

In the light of the LORD.

This is where his prayer was coming from. He was having a difficult time on coming up with a name for the congregation that God wanted him to minister.

"Father, I would need Your help on this whole ministry thing you've called me to do with all of these people You have chosen to worship in Your new House.

As I told Your Son Jesus Christ earlier, I am both excited and scared at the same time. I don't even know where You're headed for me to do in the future in this new House for me to preach to. Only You can answer that, not us.

I know that all of Your children that You have chosen to call on that believe in You do say that on how awesome You are. Some of them don't care to follow You, even though You have chosen for everyone who sins as Your Word has said.

What all I need to do is have some time to come up with a name for Your congregation You want me to do. That is a hard one, but You are the only One who knows that answer to this prayer. Will keep talking about this when we get the chance. Since this is something new to me, there is always a first time for everything.

In Your Name, Amen."

That was good enough of a prayer for him, and he thought that was a good stopping place for prayer. Of course he would pray again when this is over. Since this new ministry that God has called him to do, it would take time to do everything and that included having people come join this new House that God had wanted for quite some time.

He thought it was a good idea to look at another Scripture from Isaiah, but it was in a different part of the book. He was going to look at it right now.

Isaiah forty – nine and verse six is what he was going to look at, and here it is:

He says:

"It is too light a thing that you should be

my servant

to raise up the tribes of Jacob

and to bring back the preserved of

Israel;

I will make you a light for the nations,

That my salvation may reach to the end

Of the earth."

Now that Peter finished reading that verse, he thought it was a good time to stop there, but would get back to it another time. Again he was going to pray and then find something else to do. He'll talk with Jesus about what he did today with spending time with the Lord again soon.

It was time to pray.

"Father, Thank You for leading me to the Scriptures that You wanted me to look at today. I may not know how much light You need me to bring in as many people as I can. How to start is the question. Like I talked with Your Son earlier, He did say that He would be right there with me when Your timing is right on opening up this new church You wanted.

As I've said before, what if I fail on these people You want me to minister to? Would they leave and I can't minister to them anymore? I know this is negative thinking, but that's what I am looking at right now.

I am happy to know that You have chosen Your Son Jesus Christ to be right beside me when this new House of Yours opens. At least this would be a big help for me. Of course none of us know what You have planned from beginning to end. We love You and in Your Name, Amen."

That was good enough for him today. Should this be the right time to find people so Peter could spread the word out of a new congregation that God wants him to do? That's another thing he'll ask Jesus, even though He wasn't around when Peter was looking at the Scripture and listen to the prayer he had just said. Let's wait and see what Jesus has to say, he told himself.


	5. Isaiah 9:2, Isaiah 60:1

Before Peter went to find Jesus, he said a quick prayer. He tries to do this before and after he talks with someone like Jesus himself.

"Father, Thank You for me trying something new, even if it means scared and excited at the same time of this ministry that You have called me to do. I have no idea where You want to go with this. Before I talk with Your Son, my question is when is the right time to find people to spread Your Word to a lot of new people every week?

Only You know that answer and when to open that door to make it happen. It's Your plan, but we are the ones to try and figure out what You want us to do. I am Your follower, but I am not so sure about being the leader idea.

I will do my best on what You want me to preach every week when You open this new Church for Your children. Also Thank You for keeping Your Son Jesus Christ for standing next to me during this whole time. That should really help me so I can get started whenever You're ready. In Your Name, Amen."

Now Peter had to figure out where to find Peter and talk about his question he'd just asked God. What would Jesus think? He doesn't have any ideas on what Jesus Christ has to say about this one, but this is exactly why he wants to see Jesus.

He found Peter next to the well like he did a few times in the past. It was one of the miracles that Jesus had performed to show us. Jesus didn't see Peter coming near him.

"Jesus?"

Now Jesus looked around and saw his disciple coming forward.

"Yes, Peter? Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is something You can do."

"What's that?"

"I have a question to ask, but I just asked God before coming out here," Peter began.

"What's your question this time?"

"This ministry that God wants me to do."

"What about it?"

"Well, I am asking when is the right time to start it? How will I figure this one out on my own? I also did tell Him that I am thankful to have You around when I start this. Do You have any ideas to help me think about going ahead and do it?"

"Peter, I may not know what our Father has planned for the right time. Only you can figure that one out on your own. That's between the two of you. Didn't I tell you that before?" Jesus asked.

"I think You did, but I'm confused about this question. I also said I'd rather be the follower and not the leader. You know that," Peter told Him.

"I know. Have you read any Scriptures recently to figure out this question?" He asked.

"Not lately. I've thought about it, though," was his answer.

"The only thing I can tell you for now is that you can do your best to figure out the answer to your question. It's up to both of you to work out on your own. I have no clue what your prayers are since I am not around when you say or write them down."

"That makes sense. How would I find people to come and hear me out when God opens that door?"

"That's another question you'll have to answer for yourself, Peter. That's what I do, you know."

"Yes, I do know. That's why I came to You and see what You could come up with."

"Now you have your answer. When you do figure it out, come back to me and I will see what I can do to stick by you when this door opens that our Father wants for you to do."

"Okay. I know Moses was a good example to us, but if he were here, would You think that he would've helped me figure this out for me to get ideas?"

"That's a good thought, but I'm sure if he was here today, he might've gotten together with you and share ideas on what to do. I agree that he was a very good example. I'm sure you'll do your best to do the same."

"Good point. I'm going to see if I can read a few Scriptures. It was nice talking to you, Jesus. You're an awesome friend and good at understanding things when we get confused and not try to figure it out for ourselves."

Before He could say anything, Peter had already left.

When Peter walked back to his house, he found the Bible sitting on the table in the kitchen. Now it was time to spend more time with God. Today he looked at Isaiah 9:2.

Here's what he read:

The people who walked in darkness

Have seen a great light;

Those who dwelt in the land of deep darkness

On them has light shone.

Peter did see that made a lot of sense. He somehow felt that he didn't have any light by talking with God and Jesus when the time is right for this new plan that God had came up with for him. He knows by now that we all have to be patient for the right timing. He couldn't wait much longer. He just wants to get this done. Now it was time to look at Isaiah 60:1. Here's what he looked at:

Arise, shine, for your light has come,

And the glory of the LORD has risen upon you.

Now he got the reading those verses in those chapters, he put the Book down again. What should he do next? Pray, of course. That's what he decided to do. This somehow works for Peter before he finishes reading the Scriptures. Here's what he prayed this time:

"Father, Thank You for trying to help me find my path that You want me to follow. I know You were right next to me earlier when I was talking with Jesus at the well. I still don't know how to figure out what this is for me to do.

I know we all have to try new things, but why did You choose me for this job? I think Moses would've made a great partner if You still had him alive today. I do need his advice. I do understand that You have found the perfect time for this to start. I'm pretty much sure that You plan to have Your Son stick with me through this whole thing.

I am very thankful for that. I don't know what You tell Jesus, even though I think that You and Your Son only have those conversations in prayer. I don't bother asking what You both talk about. I'm sure Your Son might share with me what you both have been talking about in prayer. Please keep showing me the way to find that light for this new thing for me to find my way to that open door. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

Peter decided to go back outside and see what ideas he could come up with to figure out what he could do. He did exactly that.


	6. Isaiah 60:20

It was a whole new day. Peter wasn't so sure what he could do today about talking more on this ministry with Jesus Christ. He knew that God had already planned a future for this new church, including activities, events, etc. and that included sermons every week. Peter now had an idea and would share with Jesus:

This idea was would Jesus help him with the sermons every week? He wasn't so sure how to do that, but will figure out something when the time came for God to open the door for this new mission Peter was supposed to have.

He was thinking of inviting Jesus over in a few minutes. Maybe they both can pray about this whole thing when He comes. Where should he find the Son Jesus Christ? He'll figure it out.

Before he went to search, it was time for prayer as usual. He usually likes doing this before and after he says and does something. Here's what he prayed now:

"Father, Thank You for a whole new day. I already know that You have planned everything out for the future for generations to come, and none of us knows what You have in mind. Only You know.

I am happy that Jesus told me that He would stick with me on this whole new mission, and I am proud that You chose Him to help me. Of course we know for sure that right now You are beside Your children all the time and when we aren't talking with You, some of us know that You always hear what we are saying when we aren't talking to You.

I do enjoy talking with You every single day, even when I'm not reading the Word of God.

Why have You called me to be a missionary to a whole congregation, and only You know how well this new House of Yours will stick around and listen to what You say and tell us what to do.

I know a lot of Your followers pray about things like this all the time, but I am still not sure what to do with this calling You want me to do. I do know that You plan to have a lot of new visitors and members. Only You know how long I will last to do this, even if it means I go to Heaven. Please keep Your timing on this mission that You have called me to do. I will listen to when You have chosen to open this door for the mission. In Your Name, Amen."

When Peter walked out of the house, he found Jesus standing there.

"Hello, Jesus. This is quite a surprise. I was going out to look for You," Peter told him.

"I decided to come here for a change, Peter. That was a very nice prayer you just said," Jesus complimented him.

"Why, thank You. How long have You been waiting here?" Peter asked.

"Ever since you started that prayer. I just didn't want to interrupt that prayer, so I just decided to wait until you were finished," He answered.

"You can come in now if you'd like."

So Jesus did.

"Thank for keeping up on the prayers for Our Father to decide when He wants to open that door like you said in your prayer, Peter."

"I'm still stuck on saying prayers about something like this. I'm still not sure what to pray about every week when He chooses the right time to start this."

"Of course we don't know what He has planned for the future, Peter. Only the Father knows. Do you want to read some Scripture with or without me?"

"We can do it together, which I do like. I do know for one thing right now," Peter replied.

"What's that?"

"God has light in this house."

"That's exactly correct, Peter. He has light around the world. That's how He created the world, including us. He loves us, no matter what we do, and that includes our sins."

"Jesus, I do know that already. What should we look at for the Scripture of today?"

"That's up to you. Only God knows what we will read right now."

Peter did what Jesus exactly told him. He saw that Jesus was right. They were going to look at a short paragraph of Scripture.

Your sun shall no more go down,

Nor your moon withdraw itself.

For the LORD will be your everlasting light,

And your days of mourning shall be ended.

That's when it ended from the book of Isaiah for Peter to look at. He seemed to understand a bit of it. He was happy that Jesus was still right there when they looked at the verse.

They still had a lot to talk about this mission Peter has trouble understanding. Jesus would help Peter stop thinking negative on God's mission that He chose Peter to do.

"Peter, we will keep working on your negative thoughts. When you're a follower, you shouldn't think things about failure."

"Jesus, I know I am a disciple, but I don't want to be the leader since God has already chosen. I'd rather be the follower."

"I understand, but this is what God wanted was for you to be the leader for a change. I have faith in you," Jesus said.

"I know You do, but how can I stop thinking so negative on this mission that God has called me to do?"

"Just keep working on saying yes instead of no. I will work on this with you."

"Thank You. This means a whole lot to me. I don't think I will baptize people like John the Baptist did with You."

"You may never know, Peter. That's another thing that God has chosen for you do to as the leader of this new church that He has planned."

Peter saw that Jesus was again right.

"Do you want to pray with me or should I do it alone before I let you in?" Peter asked.

"I'll hang around. I like to hear what you say. I think you're doing a good job on praying. It's a way to talk with God."

"I know."

Now it was time for prayer.

"Do you want to say anything, Jesus?"

"No. You're the only one who's going to say this prayer like you did earlier."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked him.

"Yes."

Peter still had no idea what he wanted to say with Jesus around. He saw that Jesus was very interested in what his prayer would be. He did his best to come up with something, so he did just that.

"Father, Thank You for having Your Son into my house today. We had a nice conversation. Yes, You are still here with us right now. You are the light of the world from what Your Son said earlier, and that includes people who are grieving, or whatever it is that's going on with them and us.

I believe that Your Son is right – I will do my best to improve on what I should do for negative thoughts on this mission.

I will also look back on the Scriptures I've read since the beginning when You told me to start this mission.

It will take me time to get used to being the leader and not the follower. Some of us do like being the leader, but somehow You have changed it and wanted me to be the leader this time.

I will keep talking with you on a name for Your House that You want me to open up. Only You know the name for it, and I don't, even if it means naming it after me or Jesus. I am very surprised on how You work things out for several of Your children in the future. I have no idea how You do this. In Your Name, Amen."

Jesus was still there.

"That was a very nice prayer, Peter. Some of us like to write our prayers," Jesus told him.

"I know."

They both walked outside of his house.

"Thank You for being with me today. I'll look out for You again when I want to talk."

"All right. Have a nice rest of your day," Jesus told him.

"Same to you."

Then he headed back inside.


	7. Matthew 4:16

Peter still thought negative on starting this new ministry, even though it might take a while for the new ministry to grow. He's still praying to God about it, but still doesn't understand where this is coming from. Of course Jesus kept telling Peter not to give up and start thinking positive, and he would be there with Peter from the first day. He wasn't so sure about that now.

Yes, he's still reading the Bible. He doesn't even know how start writing his messages to this new ministry. Of course he knew once more that God only knows this and none of us do. And God has plans for Peter, but all he has to do is figure it out until the door is ready to open when His timing is right.

What Peter wanted to do is try to get ideas on what location would be good to start this ministry. He still prefers being the follower and not the leader. He'd have to get used to the other way around, and that would take time. How much time? Peter didn't have any answers to that thought.

It's not yet quite time to have another talk with Jesus. He's probably doing something else right now, he told himself. If he doesn't talk with Jesus again today, it's okay.

Instead, he ended up opening the Bible he had in front of him. He flipped it over to Matthew once more. When he talked with God at the beginning, he did start off with Matthew, and now it was time to go back to it. Here's what he's reading now:

The people dwelling in darkness

Have seen a great light,

And for those dwelling in the region and

Shadow of death,

On them a light has dawned.

Again Peter still was starting to think on this Scripture he just read. Like Peter just remembered when he talked with God earlier, He has plans for all of us, whether we believe in Him or not. What sort of plan does God have for his ministry? He wasn't so sure how to get ideas, and he isn't worrying about that right now.

Yes, there are people all over the world who are in darkness right now and are doing their best to find the light they need.

Peter has kept praying for these people who are living in darkness and would want to see light in their lives like we are. For those who don't believe, Peter told himself, they need to get out more often and figure out what's going on and start believing and find God.

At this moment, there was light in Peter's house. He's always had light in his whole lifetime. Now he had a question that popped up:

For those who are in heaven, is there light in the afterlife? Of course we know that there is never light if you receive hell when you die or choose to have light when your time is come.

Peter had a good question there, but he wasn't so sure if he believed about having light in Heaven. Probably is because it's for people who have followed God from the time they were born.

This was a question Peter would bring up once he runs into Jesus again. Maybe he could try to find him now, so he left his house and started to look for Jesus.

As usual, Peter was able to figure out where Jesus is. This time he found Jesus Christ hanging out at a lake, talking with some woman. About what? Maybe what he and Jesus had been talking about recently? He had a good guess, but it wasn't any of his business to find out. It's not his conversation, he knew.

He joined them both and stood not too far away from them. He wasn't far away to catch a little bit of the conversation, but not every word. He did ask himself what they were talking about. Again, he knew it wasn't his business to find out unless Jesus brings it up without him asking.

Jesus hadn't yet saw that Peter wasn't very far away to wait his turn to talk. He's just letting Jesus and this woman take their time on conversation.

Peter didn't bother guessing the conversation that was going on now was about his conversation with Jesus about having light in this new ministry that God has planned for him. Or they could just be talking about something else. He liked that thought better.

Peter walked away for a while so he could pray to God. He remembered that last time he did that, Jesus was not very far to hear his prayer. It could happen again this time, but he didn't seem to care either way. This probably was a good idea so Jesus would give him an idea or two.

So he got on his knees and began to pray.

"Father in Heaven, please hurry up and open this door so You can help me start this ministry that You have chosen for me to begin. I still do not know what Your plans are, but I am still having trouble thinking positive on this whole thing.

I don't know if Your Son Christ Jesus has been talking with You on the same subject as I am or not, but You can let Him tell me and share ideas with me. That would be helpful.

Whatever You have planned, I will do my very best to figure it out and follow what You want me to do. I don't even know the first message that You want me to preach to the people You have chosen to follow me.

I do understand it takes time for You to make that sort of decision when You want somebody like me to start this ministry and figure it out. Please keep staying by my side and help me figure out how to open this door You're planning on.

Some of us aren't very good at being patient. I'm one of them I know. Right now, I believe I am listening to the Devil on the negative thoughts and not listening about the good thoughts like You want me to. Please help me stop thinking negative whenever I try to do something in order to be continuing to be Your disciple in the future. In Your Name, Amen."

When he closed the prayer, he felt a sneeze coming. To him, it looked like Jesus was starting to join him. That did catch Jesus's attention because of the sneeze, and that told him Peter wasn't very far away.

"Bless you, Peter."

"Thank you. I don't think I need to blow my nose or anything, if that's what You're trying to do."

"No, I'm not. I didn't know you were out here this morning. What made you think that you wanted to talk with me again that made you look for me?"

"Well, I was reading some Scripture a while ago, and it made me think and ask that question to You and see what Your thoughts are," Peter answered.

"What's the question?" Jesus asked him.

"My question is for us who will be going to Heaven when our time comes, does that mean there will be light when we go to Heaven?"

"That is a very good question, Peter. Of course there is light in the afterlife, I would like to believe since we are God's followers. Does that make sense to you?"

"I think so. I just finished praying not too long ago."

"That's good to hear. That's all we can do is talk to God, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still having trouble to stop think negative and go with the positive."

"I'll continue to help you improve on that," Jesus told his disciple.

"Thank You and I know that You will be with me from now on."

"That's good. Are there any other questions that you have for me that made you come to me?"

"I can't think of anything right now, but if I ever do, I will look for you. This was the only question that popped in my mind at the minute. That's why I thought when reading the Scripture," Peter answered.

All right. I'm going to leave you now and I feel there is somebody else who wants to talk with me now. Sorry to make the conversation short."

"That's okay. I know what to do when I have more questions for You."

Then they both went their separate ways.

Peter prayed silently about this new ministry God has chosen for him not to make any mistakes once this door opens. He hoped this would happen shortly.


	8. John 3:16 - 19, John 8:12

Nighttime arrived. Peter still had no clue on what to pray about this time except to wait for God to let him know that He opened the door for Peter to start this new mission. No, he still hadn't been thinking positive on it yet. That's just the way Peter is when he tries something new.

He pulled out his Bible again. At least now seemed to be a good idea to spend some time with the Word of God before going to sleep. He mostly liked reading the Word of God in the morning, but somehow this was at night this time. He had the Bible open in John 3. He's looking at John 3:16 – 19. Here's what the Scriptures told him:

16 For God so loved the world, that he gave his only Son, that whoever believes in him should not perish but have eternal life.

17 For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but in order that the world might be saved through him.

18 Whoever believes in him is not condemned already, because he has not believed in the name of the only Son of God.

19 And this is the judgment the light has come into the world, and people loved the darkness rather than the light because their works were evil.

Now he flipped to chapter eight, verse twelve. Here's what this verse tell us:

Again Jesus spoke to them, saying, "I am the light of the world. Whoever follows me will not walk in the darkness, but will have the light of life."

Peter thought it was a good stopping place. He might talk to Jesus again tomorrow about what he read tonight. Talking about it makes it easier for Peter to get a better picture on what's going on when he reads something like this.

Several hours later, morning arrived. Peter usually wakes up early, but today he slept in for another hour, so it was something he usually never does.

After he got out of bed an hour later, Peter did what he needed to do, but before going out to look for Jesus, he reread the verses again so that way it would make sense to talk about it with Jesus.

Peter knew exactly where Jesus is at this hour of the day. He carried the Bible with him and then headed out. Jesus was at his house, but was spending time in prayer when Peter showed up. This is why Peter knew what and where Jesus was doing since he's done this many times in the past. When Peter entered His house, Peter saw Jesus noticing him after saying His prayers with God.

"Hello, Peter. Good morning. How are you today?"

"Okay. I'm still not being patient enough to let God's timing come for this ministry. I give up."

"Peter, you shouldn't give up. Only God will decide when the timing is right. Even I don't know that answer. I see you have your Bible with you."

"Yes, I do. I was reading something last night and I thought we should talk about it so I can get a better idea."

"What were you reading this time?"

"I'm still in the New Testament. I was reading from John last night."

"What verses did you look at, my friend?" Jesus asked.

"John chapter three verses sixteen through nineteen. Also looked at John chapter eight verse twelve also," Peter answered.

Then Peter continued. Jesus hadn't said anything yet, so he let Peter do more talking.

"Read to me what you read, Peter."

"That's what I'm doing. It's John three nineteen.

And this is the judgment the light has come into the world, and people loved the darkness rather than the light because their works are evil.

"Is this what I'm doing right now – loving the darkness rather than the light?"

"You're not an evil person, Peter. You just need to work on being positive more. That's what you're not doing on His timing."

"I know that, but I'm just scared and excited at the same time. Remember I said that once before?"

"Of course I do," Jesus answered.

"How can I work on being more positive and patient for this door to open? I don't know what You mean by that."

"Instead of saying can't, you need to think yes, I can do it."

"I've been doing that, but it still says negative to me. I did ask myself a question earlier as well."

"I'm listening to your question."

Peter saw that Jesus really was listening. He's a good listener, Peter noticed.

"I asked myself is there light in Heaven? I never thought of it until recently."

"I know a lot of us haven't died and went to Heaven, but it is something to think about. I would vote yes."

"You say yes because You did it after three days."

"Exactly. This is why everybody should work on being positive and patient for the timing when they want something they haven't received."

"I know. I don't think I will be going to Heaven."

"Please don't say things like that, Peter. It's a negative."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Of course you can. Nobody likes anyone who thinks negative on what they want that they've been wanting to have that door open right away. I think that's what you're doing right now," Jesus told him.

"I'll try my best to keep positive thoughts."

"All right. I won't help you on this improving positive things. Only you can do that without anyone saying it for you."

Again Jesus was correct.

"I think we're done talking for now, Jesus. This is all I wanted to talk about. When I think of something else, I'll be sure to find You."

"All right, Peter. Do you want to say a quick prayer or do it alone?"

"I can do it now if that works."

"Yes, it does work."

So Peter began the prayer that Jesus asked him to say.

"Father, Thank You for letting me spend time in Your Word last night. Talking about this with Your Son has helped on giving me a better idea on how to think positive. I know that's an area most of us need to work on, but some of us don't know how to start like I am.

"Please continue helping others who are thinking negatively right now and them yes they can do whatever it is they need to improve on.

"I do not know when Your timing is right for this whole thing to happen. I am not sure on how to improve being patient in Your timing when it's right. Only You know when it will be right for me to start this on what You have planned for me to do. Like I said before, I am scared and excited about this mission. I do not know what the first message I would be sharing with this new congregation. Only You know and how long I will be the leader. I still prefer being the follower like most people are out there in the world, not just the country where they live. In Your Name, Amen."

"That was a very nice prayer, Peter. If you have anymore questions, you can ask them now or wait until next time you come to me."

"I know. I can't think of any questions right now, but when I do, you'll know."

"Yes, I would. I will see you next time and you take care."


	9. Acts 13:47

In the next couple of days, Peter thought he didn't see anymore reasons to talk with Jesus every day. Today was one of them. Of course he reads the Bible, but he thinks he should do it more often if he's going to have his own congregation.

He had it with him right this minute, but he decided to flip through the New Testament and see what he could find in Acts. He went straight to Acts in chapter thirteen. Before he did anything else, he decided to pray first. He usually tries his best to do this every day, and sometimes it doesn't work, and sometimes it does. So this is what he said in today's prayer, but he tries his best not to repeat the same prayer every day.

"Father, I've been praying about the mission You're planning for me to do as the leader and not the follower. I might be one of Jesus' disciples, but I may be like most people who mostly follow You and Jesus. Being the leader may be hard sometimes, and we all do what we can.

"You know I am still thinking negatively on this mission, but I am trying my best not to think like that. I am happy to know that You are right by my side during this whole thing. Without You, none of us would know what we're doing. I do remember what Your Son told me earlier – that You will be right next to me when Your timing is right to start this mission. In Your Name, Amen."

Peter thought that was a good stopping place for the prayer, but now he thought was a good time to look at chapter thirteen of Acts, with verse forty – seven. That's all he plans to do with reading Scripture. Maybe he could try to get ideas on what to do when he sees that God is opening the doors to begin talking in front of zillions of people.

For so the Lord has commanded us, saying,

"I have made you a light for the Gentiles,

that you may bring salvation to the

ends of the earth."

Of course he knew that was true what God had written in the Word. How was he supposed to bring salvation to these people? Yes, we all know there is light and darkness around the world, and Peter understood that part of the Scripture. The other part he did not understand on how to bring salvation, but of course God will be right next to him and help when the timing is right.

He reread the verse a few more times, but still didn't get it. He will talk with God maybe later and they could chat about that verse he was reading today. Peter decided to reread the verse again before he went to sleep tonight, and maybe he might have a better idea on what God meant by bringing salvation to the earth. He still didn't understand it, but wont give up until he does.

After rereading the verse for the twentieth time, Peter decided to shut the Bible. Now he decided it was time to pray one more time and then maybe figure out what to have for dinner.

"Father, Thank You for showing me the verse of Acts today. There are some of us who don't understand this verse while we read. I know there are people out there in the world You have created wonder about that verse about bringing salvation. I do pray that I will do my best not to screw up this mission You have planned for me. I know none of us is perfect like You and Your Son are. Some of us wish we were prefect. In Your Name, Amen."

Now Peter was on his way to find an idea for dinner tonight. Before he did that, he went to put his Bible away.


	10. Ephesians 5:8-14

Peter woke up to a new day. It was raining outside, so he didn't want to go outside and look for Jesus in the rainy weather like this. It's another one of those days when he wanted to stay inside and not look for Jesus. He wanted to talk with Him again, but he thought it was best to wait for a while and see what happens.

He got dressed and did everything else he needed to do before grabbing the Word of God. He thought he heard God's voice talking to him just now.

"Peter."

"Yes?"

He didn't need to ask whose voice it was since he already knew. He hoped God answered his prayer about when to start this new ministry. He sometimes can be impatient.

"I've come up with an answer to your prayers you've been saying lately. Yes, I do listen to prayers and decide when to answer them."

"What answer did you decide on? Did Your Son speak to You about it?"

"My Son and I have agreed that He will be with you during this whole mission I have chosen until you're comfortable to do it on your own. We both agree that you would be a good leader to this church family I have chosen. I do understand you'd rather be a follower than the leader, but not this time."

"I am happy to know that I have someone who will be with me when Your timing is right on this mission You've chosen me to do. I know a lot of us are not patient people, and I am one of them," Peter said.

"You're exactly right about that."

"When do I start this mission?"

"In less than a month. I've already chosen your first message, but I'm letting you figure that one on your own. You're smart enough to figure it out."

"I know, but I'll see what I can do to figure out what my message is, and I will get to it right away."

"As for now, My Son Jesus Christ is helping look for people who will be interested in hearing your messages every week. We know that this will be a small group of people for starters. If they like you, then they will pass it on to other people as well. We need to get the Word out!"

That's when Peter saw the lightening come a couple more times, and he also saw thunder. It was a good thing Peter wasn't outside looking for Jesus today. He also saw there wasn't any reason to talk with Christ. He only had God with him instead, and he was comfortable with it.

Then God left the conversation. Peter was happy to see that God finally opened a door to his prayer on this mission. He kept saying the same prayer every day, even though he added on and changed it. Now it was time to look at the verse he was supposed to read today. He hoped he wouldn't have to reread it over twenty times like he did with the last verse, but that's the way we have to do it sometimes.

He flipped to Ephesians. Here's what he saw:

For at one time you were darkness, but now you are light in the Lord. Walk as children of light.

(for the fruit of light is found in all that is good and right and true,)

and try to discern what is pleasing to the Lord.

Take no part in the unfruitful works of darkness, but instead expose them.

For it is shameful even to speak of the things that they do in secret.

But when anything is exposed by the light, it becomes visible, for anything that becomes visible is light. Therefore it says,

"Awake, O sleeper,

and raise from the dead.

And Christ will shine on you."

Again Peter stopped to look at the verses he just read. He knew it was good stuff, but he wasn't feeling light right now, and that included talking with the Holy Spirit earlier. Now it was time to start searching for the message to preach His Word for the people who will be listening. There was no need to have luck on searching for his first message.


	11. 1 Timothy 6:16, 1 Peter 2:10

A week or so later, Peter remembered his last conversation with God. He did remember Him saying that He opened the door for Peter to start his new congregation; but he wasn't sure how or when to start. God also did say that his mission will have to start small. A question came to mind – who would listen to him on his first day? He didn't know how that would work, but only God knows and is in charge of everything. He decided to start now and search for his message that God told him to look.

Before he did anything, he decided to pray and read Scripture.

"Father, Thank You for deciding when to open this door for my newest mission. I know it's not easy to look, but I know that You are right beside me and help me how to look to start this mission that You have chosen for me.

I am doing all that I can to think positive rather than negative thoughts on this mission You have chosen.

I have just asked myself a couple of questions, but I would like to talk with You first before I start searching for that message You told me to. I'm not sure where to look, but I do know that only You have picked it out and letting me find it.

Those who are your followers know that You are busy choosing the missions You have chosen for us.

You are the most powerful and creative One who makes everything possible. In Your Name, Amen."

Peter had already known that He is always with you, even knows what you are thinking and knows all the answers. Time to flip to the Bible in First Timothy chapter six verse sixteen. Here's what he looked at:

Who alone has immortality, who dwells in unapproachable light, whom no one has ever seen or can see. To him be honor and eternal dominion. Amen.

He next flipped over to First Peter chapter two verse ten.

But with what is proper for women who profess godliness – with good works.

Peter reread those verses about a few more times. Then he felt the Holy Spirit.

"Father, I have a couple of questions I was thinking of."

"I know what your questions are. I also have the answers. You do not need to ask your questions out loud. I have already chosen the people who will listen to you every week All you will have to do is wait and see who those people are."

"You work fast, Father. I'm surprised."

He did want to ask his last question, which was about what if those people God chose to listen to him every week and never came back since they won't like him? He waited for God's answer to that question.

"I have read your mind, Peter. I know you are thinking negative again."

"Yes, I am. I guess I need to work harder to think more positive."

"You do."

"What's your answer to my last question? I know You have the answer."

"This will not happen, my child. I will make sure they come back every week. My Son will be right next to you and guide and help you. He's going to make sure that you won't be thinking negative thoughts."

He had his answer all right. He couldn't think of anything else to ask, so he was done for now.

"No more questions for me, Peter?"

"For now. I will need You to come back when I think of something."

Then the Holy Spirit left. Now it was time for him to pray again.

"Father, Thank You for visiting me today. I also Thank You that I have someone to answer my questions quickly like these. We do know you answer prayers, even if it means we don't know what Your answers are.

For those who are thinking negatively like I have been recently, I know that You are working with them on help improve their negative thoughts whether or not we share it with people.

We know that we have other people besides You that will help us get rid of negative thoughts and think more positively. We all love You, no matter who we are. In Your Name, Amen."

It was a short prayer because Peter couldn't think of to add on, which is okay. Some prayers are short, no matter how long or short your prayers are, God will listen to them. He likes it when we pray, even if it means alone. This was all Peter could think of to do today, which was talking with God. Now he had to find something else to do instead of being bored and not coming up with ideas. He decided to leave the area where he visited with the Lord. God will be back.


End file.
